Some Day
by caremi
Summary: Dosu and Zaku have a break for once... what are the two gonna do? [yaoi]


**A/N: Dedicated to Emi… as always or else I'd post on my own account. And there's "sexual content" in here… basically, yaoi! XD But still, enjoy! **

----------------

Zaku groaned as his alarm clock sounded. His hand groped at the side of his bed and found his fingers picked up by a cool gloved hand to press against the 'off' button. Eyes shot open, he jumped up and prepared to attack the intruder and found his teammate, Dosu staring at him; his left eye twinkled with amusement. 

"Ah, it's you," grumbled Zaku as he rolled over and flopped back into his bed. "You coming here means we have nothing to do today." He was ready to doze back to sleep when his eyes shot open again. "Wait a minute—we have a break?!" He turned around to look at Dosu.

"Since you know everything, you tell me."

"C'mon, Dosu. What is it?"

"Orochimaru-sama wanted to have some fun with Kabuto-san before war started."

"Are you serious?" he gaped at the other sound-nin.

"I have no clue," Dosu replied and moved over to sit in the chair next to his bed. 

"I didn't know they swung that way…" Zaku scrunched half his face up and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and showered himself while he brushed his teeth. He dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He shook his wet hair from side to side as he walked out of the bathroom. "Was there anything else?"  he asked Dosu who was surprisingly still there. Dosu shook his bandaged head. Zaku shrugged and nodded. "Alright then…" he went to his closet and opened the doors. Looking around, he found suitable pants and fluffed them out. He heard Dosu get up to walk somewhere while he prepared to wear his slacks. 

"You aren't wearing boxers?" Dosu asked from behind him. Zaku snorted.

"I like to go commando," he said sarcastically. He tossed the slacks aside to find his underwear when he felt Dosu trace his spine—top to bottom. 

"Well, what do you know?" he asked, spinning Zaku around. "So do I." He pulled down his bandages and leaned in. Zaku put a hand on Dosu's chest. 

"What are you doing?!" he yelled in a panic.

"Testing what Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san like so much." He tried to lean again but Zaku pushed him away.

"Does it look like I swing that way?!" 

Dosu stopped and stared at him. Zaku stared back and realized it was the first time he saw Dosu without his bandages. The rest of his face was pale which made his left eye look really weird but when Zaku's eyes traveled down to Dosu's mouth, he stopped. 

"Now it does," Dosu said. Zaku snapped his head up and glared. 

"Shut up and get out."

"Ha! Ochibi-chan is scared of what real men do, huh?" Dosu grinned tauntingly. He lifted his bandages and turned to head towards the door. "Well, then, I'll go find Iori-san."

Blood boiled in Zaku's veins as he opened the door. The holes of Zaku's hands created enough sound to slam the door shut. "You wanna see what a real man can do?" Zaku hollered and cracked his neck. "Come back here and fight me!"

Dosu sauntered back and looked inquiringly at me. "Ochibi-chan wants to fight?" he asked innocently and smirked through his bandages. "I don't think you're up to the challenge."

Snarling, Zaku aimed for his face and ran. Dosu continued to stand there until Zaku was closer. He suddenly hurried forward and stopped two inches away from me and Zaku went flying back. Zaku slammed against the wall and slumped back down onto the bed. Dosu walked over and pushed Zaku's head back. 

"Ochibi-chan isn't hurt now, is he?" he looked at Zaku mockingly. "I still need to go find Iori-san." The name surged another rush of fury in Zaku's veins and he lifted up to grab Dosu's shirt. Zaku's other hand ripped off half Dosu's bandages and crushed his mouth against Dosu's lips. Dosu's hand reached out to rest against Zaku's chest to steady himself. Zaku's head slid an inch down to suck on Dosu's lower lip. Dosu's hands grabbed the sides of Zaku's waist and pushed him down on the bed. 

Zaku let out a moan and his hands traveled down Dosu's shirt. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly while Dosu kissed the side of his lips, down to his chin, neck, and further down to his chest. Zaku smoothed out Dosu's shirt and pulled it off him. The huge usual porcupine accessory came off with it and Zaku's hands roamed Dosu's bare back. He kissed Dosu's lips again and went down to his neck where he gave him a hickey. Dosu let out a tiny moan and a hand rested on Zaku's head.

Zaku finished and kissed the spot once. His hands went up to take off the rest of Dosu's face bandages. He caressed his mouth and continued until the wrappings all fell off. Zaku pulled away and stared at Dosu fully. Dosu took the opportunity to reach down below the towel and squeezed. Zaku's eyes widened and he gasped, grabbing onto Dosu tightly. He stiffened and he pressed into Dosu's chest. 

            "I know you're strong—let go already." He wheezed. Dosu snorted and sat up, his hand sliding down to Zaku's legs. 

            "I didn't know Ochibi-chan shaves…" he said, smoothing it up and down. Zaku glared at Dosu. 

            "You wish," he said and laid down. He reached up and traced the scars on Dosu's chest. "You work so hard… I wonder if I'll ever reach up to your level," he said softly.

            "With time," Dosu replied. "But you'll hardly amount to me." He smirked at Zaku. Without a response, Zaku propped his elbows up and kissed one of the scars. 

            "Some day… I'll give you one of these…" he breathed against Dosu's chest and kissed it again. He laid down again and looked Dosu in the eye.

            Dosu nodded and settled down next to Zaku. His hand touched Zaku's left ear and he leaned in to kiss the tip. "Some day, hm?" he asked. "Remember to remind me." He said and then said no more. 

----------------

            Zaku woke up with a start and let out a cry. His arms felt like they were on fire. He looked to his sides and remembered his match with the bug-boy. He was completely useless now. He squeezed his eyes shut and remembered his dream. "Dosu…" he said and glanced out the window. The other sound-nin was probably battling the desert boy by now. He looked down at his arms again. "Forget about it."

----------------

**A/N: But actually Dosu's… /sobs/ Well, actually, I don't care much but Emi does so… =X Hope you liked! Please R/R!**


End file.
